Dans un Lointain Royaume
by Zephis
Summary: Il était une fois... Non. C'est l'histoire d'un Roi, de son Concubin et de leur entourage. C'est l'histoire d'un royaume oublié, de faits étranges et d'une vie pas comme les autres. HieixKurama. Et résumé extrèmement nul...


**Titre:** _Dans un lointain Royaume..._ (D'une nullité absolue, mais j'avais pas d'autres idées...)

**Auteur:** _Zéphis_, moi quoi...

**Genre**: _Yaoi, romance, hétéro, royauté!_

**Couple**: _Kurama (pas Shuishi) x Hiei, Kuwa x Yukina, Yusuke x Keiko_.

**Dislcamer**: I_ls ne sont malheureusement pas à moi... Dommage. Je les demanderai pour le prochain Noël._

**Note:** _ça fait un moment que ça traîne. Ca devait être un OS, mais le fait est que comme je l'ai longtemps mis de côté, ça en sera un en plusieurs parties...! Mais attendez vous à ce que les updates soient aussi espacées que pour Kura-chan..._

**Note 2:** _J'en profite pour faire la pub d'une fic que j'ai mise dans la section Gundam Wing AC, Les Voleurs de Rêves Tome 1, on y trouve Kurama, Yomi et quelques autres c'est une UA, donc aucun rapport avec le manga. Voilà; voilà!! (À trouver sur mon profil.)_

* * *

Dans un lointain royaume des temps anciens où les démons vivaient encore avec les humains, un des rois démoniaque donnait une réception majestueuse pour la naissance de son héritier, qui était son neveu, le fils de sa sœur jumelle et d'un ningen. Bien qu'il avait toujours été contre leur union et s'y était opposé pendant de nombreuse années, les assiduités du ningen l'avait lassé, et il avait finalement accepté qu'il fasse la cour à sa sœur. Mais cet accord ne s'était pas fait sans l'aide du concubin de ce roi. En effet, le roi n'aimait que les hommes, et à la vérité, il n'aimait plutôt que son concubin. Cependant, comme celui-ci le lui avait fait remarquer, ils ne pouvaient avoir d'enfant ensemble, alors le premier héritier qui viendrait serait le premier fils de sa sœur. Et comme son amant savait se montrer très persuasif quand il fallait, le roi avait cédé. 

Donc, cette réception en l'honneur de l'héritier était somptueuse; la mère était de toute beauté dans un yukata blanc comme neige avec les bords bleu pâle. Ses cheveux bleus relevés en queue de cheval haute retombaient gracieusement sur sa nuque pâle. Le père, lui était élégamment habillé d'un costume trois pièce blanc également et sa coiffure ne changeait pas trop de l'habitude, ses cheveux roux coiffés vers l'arrière lui donnait un air… de ningen. L'héritier avait été appelé Shuishi, en l'honneur du concubin du roi… une longue histoire qui sera contée plus tard. Il possédait une petite touffe de cheveux rouge et ses yeux étaient pour le moment bleus. Les parents évoluaient dans la foule aisément, passant d'un groupe à l'autre, discutant de l'enfant, de son avenir, même de son oncle…

Son oncle, le roi, était assis sur son trône et s'ennuyait ferme. De plus, son concubin n'était pas encore arrivé et ça l'inquiétait un peu. Il se distrayait seulement des quelques discussion qu'il captait par-ci par-là, surprenant des faits nouveaux, des complots contre un tel ou un tel, une ou deux fois même contre lui. Le chef de sa garde personnelle arriva et souffla quelque chose à l'oreille. Il s'éclipsa discrètement avec lui.

Dans les couloirs il enleva le lourd manteau noir qui traînait par terre et le confia à un serviteur qui s'en alla bien vite. Il prit la parole:

- Alors Yusuke, que se passe-t-il?

Son chef des gardes était un ami proche. Aucun serviteur, celui-ci s'autorisa à tutoyer son souverain:

- Il se trouve que ton concubin ne trouve pas de tenue adéquate…

- Et c'est pour ça que tu viens me déranger?

- C'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça, Hiei, c'est à lui. C'est lui qui m'a demander de venir te chercher.

Hiei soupira. Son concubin était un brin compliqué, ce qui ne facilitait pas les choses de temps en temps. Yusuke l'accompagna jusqu'à ses appartements, à l'intérieur desquels on entendait de l'agitation. Il se posta solennellement à côté de la porte, par laquelle Hiei entra en grognant:

- Kitsu! Qu'est-ce que tu fout? Ça fait une heure que je t'attend!

Il vit alors sortir d'une des chambre un yohko échevelé, ses oreilles argenté tressaillant d'exaspération, sa queue d'argent fouettant l'air furieusement… et passablement nu.

- Il se trouve , mon cœur, que je ne trouve strictement RIEN à me mettre!

- T'es compliqué, tu sais…

Le yohko s'approcha sensuellement de son amant, se pencha à son oreille pour lui susurrer:

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aime, non?

Tout en lui caressant lascivement le torse d'une main et jouant avec les mèches de sa nuque de l'autre.

- Ne commence pas…, soupira Hiei qui bien malgré lui fermait à demi les yeux et sentait le désir monter.

- Mon cœur, ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que je dois mettre pour ce soir…

Hiei se recula pour contempler son amant sous toutes les coutures, qui se prêta bien volontiers au jeu, puisque aimant que son roi le regarde de ses yeux de braises brûlantes. Hiei réfléchit quelques seconde en le reluquant puis dit:

- Tu devrai mettre ta tunique blanche. Tu sais, le pantalon large serrer aux chevilles, avec le long tissus que tu passe et qui te découvre les bras et qui tombe si bien des deux côté de ton corps.

Le yohko resta perplexe.

- Mais… Hiei, c'est ce que je met généralement pour les réception un peu mondaine…

- Et bien, n'en n'est-ce pas une?

- Oui, mais…

- Pas de mais, mon amour. Tu me met cette tunique ou ce soir, ceinture.

Le yohko sourit, s'approcha pour venir murmurer contre ses lèvres:

- Tu ne tiendrai pas…

Et il alla dans une chambre. Quand il revint, paré de sa tunique qui mettait en valeur ses clavicules et le haut de son torse si bien dessiné et de multiples bracelets le long de ses bras et sur ses chevilles et autres atours dans ses cheveux, Hiei déglutit à grand peine, cherchant à se contrôler. Il lui offrit son bras et ils sortirent. Ils virent Yusuke discuter avec une jeune fille, qui, semblait-il, était plus en train de l'engueuler qu'autre chose. Yusuke se défendait tant bien que mal de la colère de la jeune fille. Le Yokho sourit devant la mini-scène de ménage entre le chef de la garde et la première camériste de Dame Yukina. Ils s'étaient mariés peu avant la guerre qui avait ravagé de nombreux pays mais se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. La jeune fille avait toujours été inquiète pour Yusuke, qui était un véritable casse-cou.

Quand la jeune femme les vit, elle laissa en plan son mari pour les rejoindre joyeusement. Hiei eut un léger sourire, mais Kurama, lui, sourit franchement à la bonne humeur évidente de Keiko.

- Kurama, je suis contente de te voir, on dirai que tu as enfin réussit à choisir quoi te mettre!

Le Yokho sourit, gêné.

- Euh, oui… en fait, c'est plutôt Hiei qui a choisit… sinon demain j'y serai encore, dit-il en riant.

Keiko sourit puis s'en alla, non sans avoir embrassé Yusuke tendrement. Hiei et Kurama repartirent aussi, mais vers la salle de réception, suivit de près par Yusuke, qui s'était remis du baiser de sa femme; ça lui faisait toujours autant d'effet, comme ses gifles d'ailleurs…

Leur entrée fut du plus bel effet les convives soufflé par la prestance de Hiei, sans son manteau, et la beauté de son concubin. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers le trône, sur lequel Hiei se rassit, tandis que Kurama s'assit à ses pied, sur le sol, la tête posée sur les genoux de son souverain. Le Yokho avait une meilleure ouïe que son amant et s'amusait beaucoup plus à écouter les conversations, quelque soit le sujet. Beaucoup d'entre elles tournaient autours de l'héritage, d'autre autour de l'héritier et de ses parents, certaines autour de lui ou de Hiei, voire de leur couple, plusieurs évoquaient l'éviction de quelqu'un. Il en surpris une qui lui fit le ver l'oreille et écouter plus attentivement. Dans un coin, pas si loin, trois femmes discutaient.

- Ces deux couples sont des aberrations. D'abord, une Fille des Glaces avec un Ningen, ensuite le jumeau de la fille avec un mâle, Yokho qui plus est, dit une première.

- Je le conçois fort bien, Luka, mais ne peut-on pas tout simplement accepté qu'ils s'aiment? Demanda une deuxième.

- Personnellement, je suis certaine qu'entre le roi et son concubin, il n'y a aucun amour. Juste du sexe. Par contre, entre Dame Yukina et son stupide mari… je dois bien avouer que je décèle un peu de tendresse, annonça une troisième.

- De la tendresse! Voyez-vous ça, ma chère! Il ne peu y avoir de tendresse dans le cœur d'une Femme des Glaces. D'ailleurs, le précédent roi n'aurai jamais pu s'amouraché d'une Femme des Glaces, je suis sûre qu'il l'a violée et lui a prit le prince Hiei… et a finalement accepté de reconnaître Yukina comme sa fille. Kôkô, qu'en penses-tu?

- Je ne suis pas d'accord Luka. Ni avec toi, Juli. Je connais un peu le prince Hiei pour avoir été de ses prétendantes. Et il a toujours témoigner du mépris pour tout le monde. Sauf pour sa sœur… et son concubin. Je les ai déjà entendu parler ensemble, et vous ne pouvez pas savoir l'intonation amoureuse qu'il y avait dans la vois du Roi quand il lui parlait… C'est ce dont toute fille, femme, rêve.

- Donc, tu dis que le roi Hiei aime vraiment son concubin?

- Oui, Juli. C'est ce que je dis.

- Je n'y crois pas! Un roi ne peut pas aimer un concubin. Un mari, ok, peut-être, et encore. Mais le concubin n'est là que pour le sexe.

- Mais Luka, qui te dis qu'il ne va pas bientôt le demander en mariage?

- C'est n'importe quoi! Tu délire ma pauvre.

Et celle qui s'appelait Luka s'en alla à grand pas pour rejoindre un groupe d'homme et s'accrocha au bras de l'un d'eux, son mari ou amant, pensa Kurama. Cette conversation avait été intéressante, il en parlerai à Hiei quand il y penserai. En songeant à son amant, il s'aperçut d'une main qui traînait sur sa nuque, la caressant doucement. Il émit une sorte de petit grognement de plaisir, presque un ronronnement, à l'adresse de la main pour qu'elle n'arrête surtout pas.

Hiei le contemplait pendant tout le temps que Kurama écoutai la conversation, jouait avec ses cheveux, ses oreilles touffues, puis sa main s'égara sur sa nuque. Quand il entendit le grognement, il revint à la réalité. Sans pour autant cesser de lui caresser le cou, il se mit à observer l'assemblée, puis l'horloge, l'assemblée, Kurama, l'horloge, Kurama, l'assemblé, Kurama, l'assemblée, l'horloge… Il s'ennuyait ferme. Il pensa à son concubin, et au formidable amant qu'il était. Il était vrai qu'il déplorait de ne pouvoir avoir d'enfant, mais il aimait Kurama, quoiqu'en pense le peuple, et comptait bien l'épouser. Il était bien décidé, il avait déjà acheté l'anneau qui lui servirait pour la demande, et malgré sa timidité, sa gêne quand il parlait de sentiments et tout ce qui s'en approche de près ou de loin, il le lui demanderai coûte que coûte bientôt.

Kurama, bien loin des pensées de son roi, avait repéré une autre conversation qu'il jugeait intéressante. Deux hommes, Yokaï, étaient en train de discuter au milieu de la salle.

- Mais, attend, il est sex quand même.

- Oui, je suis d'accord. Mais de part son statut et le tien, il n'y a aucune once de chance pour que tu puisse faire quoique ce soit avec lui.

- Et qu'en sais-tu? Je les ai peut-être mes chances!

- Kuronue, on parle du concubin royale, là. Ne t'imagine pas plus influent que tu ne l'es. Et tu ne l'es pas du tout, à vrai dire.

- N'empêche que j'aimerai bien me le faire, le concubin.

- Réfléchit, pour que tu puisse ne serai-ce que l'approcher, il faudrait soit que tu sois plus puissant, soit qu'il soit répudié, soit que le roi meurt… Et rien de tout ça n'arrivera. D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire que le roi prévoyait de le demander en mariage.

Kurama était très intrigué par ce que disait le roi de Gandara, Yomi. Hiei, le demander en mariage, lui, un Yokho, un ancien esclave, qui ne pouvait lui donner d'héritier. C'était inconcevable. Du moins dans son esprit à lui, ça ne l'était pas. Mais, deux conversation évoquant un possible mariage… Il commençait à douter. Il ne dit rien. Il se souvient que celui que Yomi avait appeler Kuronue le voulait. Et bien qu'il essaie. Il se casserai les dents avant de prendre son pied avec lui… Il continua à épier les conversation, les gens semblait oublier de quelle famille il venait…

La soirée avança lentement. Kurama s'était allongé au pied de Hiei, languide, comme au temps où il était encore esclave. Un bâillement lui échappa, et il entendit le petit rire étouffé de Hiei au-dessus de lui. Il se retourna, posant un main blanche sur le genoux du roi et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Hiei avait bien remarquer que le Yokho s'ennuyait, mais ne pouvait rien faire au vu de l'heure, jusqu'à maintenant. Mais maintenant que beaucoup de gens étaient partit se coucher, ils pouvaient se permettre décemment de s'en aller. Il lui sourit et Kurama se relevai, époussetant ses vêtements en gestes gracieux. Le regard de Hiei s'alluma sans que le Yokho ne le remarque. Il lui présenta négligemment son bras, lequel fut attrapé par l'étreinte douce de celui de son concubin.

Une fois hors de la salle, Kurama entraîna Hiei jusqu'à leur chambre, pris d'une soudaine envie de tendresse, d'amour. Il se plaqua contre lui et l'embrassa presque désespérément. Hiei fut surpris mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Il fallait dire que les poses alanguies de son concubin tout au long de la soirée à ses pieds l'avaient relativement excité… Il répondit passionnément au baiser, poussant doucement le Yokho vers le grand lit. Kurama ressentait l'absolu besoin de sentir son amant en lui, de sentir ses baisers chauds, ses mains caressantes, son corps fougueux. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

D'habitude, quand il ressentait l'envie d'avoir Hiei en lui, c'était parce qu'une courtisane ou un courtisant, s'était trop approché(e) de son roi, ou de lui, soit qu'ils avaient été séparé par un quelconque voyage, soit lors de ses régulières chaleurs (1)… Mais là… Rien du tout cela ne s'était produit. Les courtisans avaient été distant, cela faisait plusieurs mois que Hiei ne s'était pas absenté, et ses chaleurs étaient survenues une semaine auparavant. Alors il ne comprenait pas. Était-ce le fait d'avoir entendu ce Yokaï dire qu'il le voulait, ou ces femmes qui avait parler d'un manque d'amour, d'un désir intéresser… d'un mariage. Il ne voyait que cette solution.

Il revint à la réalité quand il sentit Hiei lui pincer un téton d'une main, titillé son nombril avec sa langue et caresser son érection de son autre main. Son corps réagissait si bien aux attentions de son amant. Il se laisse alors aller au plaisir, ne cherchant rien d'autre qu'à assouvir ce désir…

* * *

Hiei s'effondra à moitié sur lui, essoufflé, mais repu et satisfait. Kurama reprenait son souffle et sa voix, caressant doucement le dos de son amant, aussi moite que lui. Ils redescendaient doucement de cette nuit de plaisir intense, le soleil allait bientôt pointer ses premiers rayons et le château commençait à prendre vie. Hiei se redressa, à genoux entre les jambes de son amant, contemplant ce corps languide qu'il aimait depuis le premier jour. Il se souvint de ce jour d'hiver où un courtisant cherchant sa protection lui offrit un cortège d'esclave. 

_**Flash Back**_

Le yokaï arriva avec une grande suite, tous mieux vêtus les uns que les autres, aucun n'égalent leur suzerain, qui n'atteignait pas non plus leur roi. Hiei, encore jeune roi, regarda d'un œil dubitatif ce cortège ridicule. Son regard s'arrêta sur un groupe de personnes portant des colliers de soumission. Des esclaves. Il n'y en avait pas dans son château, et cela ne le dérangeait en rien, puisque ses serviteurs faisaient déjà un bon travail, même les tâches dites ingrates étaient bien payées. Il fut d'autant plus surpris quand le courtisan lui offrit les esclaves.

- Que croyez-vous que je vais bien pouvoir faire de ces gens ?

- Votre Altesse, ce sont des esclaves, non des personnes. Ils peuvent exécuter les tâches les plus dégradantes sans que ça ne change rien. Certains peuvent même vous servir pour… enfin, le royaume sait bien que vous n'avez pas de compagne ou de compagnon, alors, j'ai pensé que…

- Ça suffit ! Je n'ai nul besoin d'esclave dans ce château. Néanmoins, je vous remercie pour ce présent et l'accepte avec joie.

Le courtisan s'inclina avec respect et, voyant que la conversation était terminée pour le moment, se retira dans les appartements qu'on lui avait fournit. Les esclaves furent conduit vers ce qui avait été le harem d'un ancêtre du roi actuel. La plupart ne savait pas que le harem n'avait plus lieu d'être et que les esclaves offerts à sa majesté retrouvaient tout de suite leur liberté et un travail au sein du château. Quelques serviteurs se pressèrent de leur enlever leur collier, sans en mettre d'autre, ce qui en surprit plus d'un. Deux ou trois des esclaves étaient intelligents et n'avaient donc pas peur. Prisonniers de guerre, ils avaient une certaine expérience, d'autres étaient nés esclaves et ne savaient rien faire d'autre que leur tâches, obéir et se faire fouetter pour rien.

Ils étaient en tout une quinzaine, tous des yokaï, les esclaves humains n'étant pas particulièrement réputés pour leur résistance. Ceux qui ne se doutaient pas de la suite des évènements étaient transis de peur. On avait apporté à manger et à boire, car il semblait que comme tout bon seigneur esclavagiste, le courtisan les avait affamés et assoiffés. Deux des esclaves s'approchèrent sans peur des mets, les autres pensaient que c'était soit parce qu'ils étaient devenus fous, soit parce qu'ils ne se contrôlaient plus, pourtant, ils mangeaient calmement. Un troisième les rejoint plus craintivement, mais fini par s'asseoir à leur côté et manger à son tour, plus voracement. Petit à petit, les autres s'attablèrent. Ils purent manger à leur faim avant que la porte de la salle ne se rouvre.

Le roi venait d'entrer avec son chef de la garde, Yusuke, son intendant, Koemma, et sa sœur, Yukina. Les plus peureux des yokaï se reculèrent vite, sous de regard stupéfait de Hiei. L'intendant s'avança de deux pas et pris la parole.

- Allons, calmez-vous. Aucun mal ne vous sera fait. Avant toute chose, vous êtes déclarés libres en ce royaume et citoyens de celui-ci. En contrepartie, il vous faudra devenir un serviteur de ce château ou pour le royaume. Des questions ?

Quelques yokaï s'entreregardèrent et l'un d'eux leva une main. Koemma le regarda pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait prendre la parole.

- Euh… Quelles seront nos… tâches… en tant que serviteur ?

- Cela dépendra de vos qualifications. Si vous avez été de ces esclaves récureurs de sol, et si ça ne vous dérange pas, nous vous mettrons à la maintenance du château. D'autres questions ?

L'intendant les laissa murmurer quelques minutes avant de frapper dans ses mains pour ramener le silence

- Bien, maintenant, avant de vous laisser aller vous reposer, j'aimerai que vous vous alignez devant moi, s'il vous plait.

Une autre minute d'agitation et Koemma put reprendre.

- Bien, que le premier de la file s'avance. Je veux ton nom, complet si tu le sais, ton âge même approximatif, ce que tu faisait avant d'être amené ici. Ah oui, et ton peuple ou ta race.

Le yokaï tremblant répondit à toutes ces questions, et les autres que lui posa Koemma pour plus de détails. Quelques uns étaient plus remarqués que les autres.

- Tchuh, 32 ans. Chair à pâté dans l'armée de Toguro avant qu'il ne crève Peuple ou race, j'en sais rien.

- Shishiwakamaru, âge inconnu estimé à 25 ans. Espion. Peuple du Nord.

Un autre fit s'étonner Yukina.

- Mon dieu, mais c'est un enfant !

Koemma hocha la tête avant de poser les questions à l'enfant de la manière la plus calme qu'il puisse.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Linku, m'sieur.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- J'en sais rien, m'sieur, 8 ans je crois.

- Et que faisais-tu avant d'arriver ici ?

- Pas grand-chose, m'sieur, on m'apprenait à utiliser l'épée, je crois.

- Sais-tu lire et écrire ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, m'sieur ?

- Bien. Je sais ce qu'on va pouvoir faire de toi.

- Koemma ? interrogea Hiei, sentant l'inquiétude de sa sœur.

- Votre Majesté, il va falloir lui apprendre la lecture et l'écriture, ensuite je comptait en faire un écuyer ou un page.

Yukina soupira de soulagement en souriant. L'interrogatoire se poursuivit, quand Koemma releva la tête, il eut la surprise de voir devant lui un Yohko maigre, mais magnifique. Des yeux dorés et des cheveux d'argents.

- Je suis Yohko Kurama, de la famille des Oreilles d'Argents. J'étais… préposé au plaisir de mon seigneur.

- Tu étais… le concubin de ton seigneur ?

- Non, juste un esclave sexuel parmi d'autre.

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Son amant le ramena à la réalité :

- Mon amour, mon seigneur, à quoi penses-tu ?

Hiei lui sourit doucement puis se pencha pour l'embrasser avant de répondre :

- Je pensais à toi.

Kurama sourit et se relava en grimaçant toit en disant :

- Tu sais quoi… ?

- Non, mais je sens que tu va me le dire, dit Hiei en se décalant pour laisser de la place à son amant.

- A cause de toi, je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à m'asseoir pendant quelques jours…

Hiei rit doucement et répliqua :

- Et moi, je ne vais pas pouvoir t'honorer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours… Tu n'étais pas en reste…

- Ah oui… jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? On va vérifier tout de suite si tu es vraiment vide de toute semence…

En disant cela, il embrassa son roi sur la bouche, allant faire danser leurs langues, tandis que ses mains caressaient le torse musclé. Puis il décala ses baisers le long de la mâchoire, puis sur son cou, dans lequel il planta ses petites dents pointues, faisant gémir Hiei, ensuite il descendit toujours plus bas sur son torse, griffant légèrement les mamelons, investissant dans son nombril. Il entendait la confusion de son amant

- Non… Kuraaaaah ! Kurama, je… mmhh… ah, ah…, gémissait Hiei, perdu dans son plaisir.

Kurama descendait de plus en plus bas, Hiei montait de plus en plus haut. Arrivé à un certain endroit, Kurama se redressa légèrement, juste pour admirer ce qui lui avait donné du plaisir toute la nuit. D'une main, il caressa doucement les bourses, de l'autre il entoura fermement la virilité fièrement dressée de son seigneur. Il lécha délicatement le bout, tirant un grognement impatient de son démon d'amant. Il fit ensuite jouer sa langue tout le long de la hampe, de la base près des testicules jusqu'au prépuce. Il le prit ensuite entièrement en bouche. Il calqua son mouvement de va et viens sur la respiration saccadée de Hiei. Plus il grognait, plus Kurama le savait proche de la jouissance. Il jouait avec sa langue, ses lèvres, ses dents et ses mains et réussit à l'amener au 7ème ciel.

Kurama releva la tête en avalant la semence blanche et Hiei le vit se lécher les lèvres derrière ses yeux carmin encore voiler de son proche orgasme. Le roi se redressa et embrassa les lèvres salvatrices de son amant en souriant. Il murmura tout contre ses lèvres.

- Tu es à moi, hein ? Rien qu'à moi ?

Le Yohko fut surpris de cette soudaine envie de possession. Surtout parce que cela faisait longtemps que Hiei ne lui avait pas dit ces mots. Mais il savait que Hiei avait besoin de le savoir à lui seul. Il savait et acceptait. Pas parce qu'il était son concubin, enfin, pas juste pour ça, également parce qu'il l'aimait. Et sa conscience d'esclave, qui aurait dû être remisée au grenier, faisait parfois surface. Pourtant, seul l'amour qu'il lui portait pouvait accepter cette possession. C'était les premières fois qu'il avait été le plus surpris.

_**Flash Back**_

Il venait de faire l'amour avec le roi. Mais, de par sa nature Yohko et son ancien statut d'esclave, ne devrait-on pas appeler ça baiser, coucher pour le plaisir ? Il n'en savait rien. Il n'avait jamais « fait l'amour » avec quelqu'un. Il posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Est-ce votre façon de me remercier pour mon travail de tous les jours auprès de vous ?

Hiei ouvrit grand les yeux sous la surprise.

- Non. Non… mais… n'as-tu pas aimé ? Oh si, je ne vous le cacherai pas, on n'a jamais été aussi doux avec moi. Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi.

Hiei se senti gêné. Bien sûr, le roi avait connu d'autres aventures, mais aucune de sérieuse. Pourtant, ce Yohko avait franchi ses barrières, il avait atteint son cœur. Mais qui des deux étaient le plus insensible ? Sans doute que le jeune Yohko n'avait-il jamais connu ça.

- Et bien… Connais-tu l'amour ?

- Euh… on m'a dit que c'était un sentiment qui rendait bête… Qu'on pouvait faire certaine chose par amour. Et que c'était fort. Mais je ne crois pas avoir jamais ressenti pareil sentiment…

- Kurama… je… Avant, les quelques personnes avec qui j'ai couché n'étaient rie pour moi…

- Votre Majesté..., le coupa Kurama, gêné.

- Laisse-moi finir… s'il te plait. Mais toi… toi c'était différent.

Kurama pencha la tête sur le côté, d'une manière si attendrissante que Hiei lui sourit.

- Je veux dire… je ne compte pas à ce qu'il n'y ai que quelques fois par-ci, par-là. J'aimerai autant de matin et de soirs… que tu voudras…

- Je ne comprends pas…, dit le Yohko en redressant la tête.

- Comment dire… ? Je… (Hiei prit une grande inspiration). Je t'aime, Kurama.

Cette fois, Kurama pencha la tête de l'autre côté. Mais il dit en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce que l'amour, Majesté ? Apprends-moi, s'il te plait.

Hiei sourit une nouvelle fois avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

- L'Amour, c'est compliqué, alors, fais avec ton cœur. Mais j'ai une condition, Kurama, en tant qu'amant très possessif.

- Oui ? dit-il avec appréhension.

- Acceptes-tu d'être à moi ? Rien qu'à moi ?

- Oui ! s'exclama-t-il en lui sautant dans les bras.

Deux jours plus tard était proclamé l'état de concubin royal de Kurama.

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

- Oui ! s'exclama-t-il, comme dans son souvenir.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. En s'écartant de lui, Hiei tendis le bras vers la table de nuit. Il en sortit un petit coffret.

- Alors, es-tu d'accord d'être à moi pour la vie ?

- Hiei ?

Kurama pencha la tête sur le côté alors que Hiei ouvrait la petite boite. Un anneau en or blanc formé de deux queues de renard entrecroisées se trouvait dedans. Kurama ouvrit les yeux en grand, il semblait comprendre. Hiei prit l'anneau d'une main, de l'autre il prit la main gauche de son amant et tout en passant l'anneau à son annulaire, déclama, un tremblement d'appréhension dans la voix.

- Kurama, acceptes-tu de m'épouser, d'affronter mon mauvais caractère et ma passion, d'être à moi jusqu'à la fin ?

Le Yohko resta un instant sans voix, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant sans qu'il n'en sorte un son ; ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, qui s'écoulèrent quand il se jeta littéralement dans ses bras en criant :

- Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Je le veux !!

Hiei entoura maladroitement de ses bras son amant qui pleurait de joie dans son cou. Il trouvait sa réaction un tant soit peu excessive… Mais bientôt, il vit Yusuke entrer avec un grand sourire dans la chambre royale. Hiei les couvrit, lui et son futur époux, sous l'œil un tantinet amusé du demi démon. Qui ne se priva pas pour lancer joyeusement :

- Alors, ça y est, c'est fait ! T'aurais pas pu le faire plus tôt, et éviter de le faire pleurer ?

Hiei lui lança un regard noir, tandis que Keiko en entrant le tapa derrière la tête. Accompagnée de Linku, qui n'avait pas grandis depuis son arrivée ici, quelques années plus tôt, ils déposèrent des plateaux remplis de victuailles sur une tables de la chambre. Elle dit doucement.

- Félicitation. Sincèrement. Maintenant, on ne viendra plus m'embêter en me demandant ce qui vous lie tous les deux. Je suis très heureuse pour vous.

Hiei répondit, en continuant de consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait pour l'instant son amant.

- Merci Keiko. Linku, fait propager la nouvelle, s'il te plait.

- A vos ordres, Majesté !

- Dis-leur que le roi a trouvé son époux.

Linku partit comme une flèche. Kurama se redressa, un immense sourire faisant briller ses yeux d'or. Hiei passa une main aimante sur sa joue puis sur l'autre, pour effacer les traces de larmes. Kurama lui dit :

- Tu te souviens la réception donnée en l'honneur de la naissance de Shuishi, il y a un mois et demi ?

- Oui, je m'en souviens, pourquoi ?

- Parce que par deux fois, j'ai entendu des courtisans parler d'une possible demande en mariage de ta part… Je ne l'espérais plus. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas trompés.

Hiei rougit doucement.

- Et bien… c'est-à-dire que… ça fait deux ou trois mois que j'ai acheté l'anneau, mais que je n'osais…

- Hiei, tu es un imbécile.

- Hey, ça se dit pas à son roi et futur époux, ça !

- Yusuke, tais-toi. Oui, je sais mon amour.

Kurama l'embrassa chastement avant de se tourner vers Yusuke et Keiko qui étaient encore là.

- Merci à vous deux.

Ils sourirent doucement et sortirent de la pièce. Kurama dit alors malicieusement.

- Mais, et toi, vas-tu vraiment réussir à me supporter officiellement… ?

* * *

(1) Kissoux Kitsu ;) Ben, ouais quoi, les chaleurs, c'est pratique… 

Bon... Voilà.

Je sais pas ce que va donner la probable suite. Ben, oui, j'avais des idées pour ce truc, mais je l'ai tellemnt délaissé, sans écrire ces idées, qu'elles ne sont plus aussi fortes qu'avant... Alors, peut-être une deuxième partie, mais dans je ne sais combien de temps!

Ai-je droit à une review, ou plusieurs?


End file.
